The song of the apocalypse
by Aquablue12
Summary: Karmina, her life was normal until a virus outbreak cause people to die and then ressurect as zombies! Karmina now has to survive the city and the things and not try and die OCS! rated M for blood, gore, Violance and swearing
1. What seemed to be a normal school day

**Hi this is Aquablue12 and here I have made a new fanfic ^^ It's called song of the apocalypse and guess what? It's ZOMBIE TIME! (Ok im really bad at summaries ^^; But I hope you enjoy it ^^)**

"It started out as what I thought could be a normal day I get up, eat breakfast, walk to school and go to classrooms, yep same as usual but no one could guess what was going to happen"

*Earlier that day*

"Mrs Evans can you tell me what 5.6 X 2.9 then divided by 4 is?" The math teacher questioned

Karmina Evans looked up from her maths notebook, numbers going haywire in her brain

"4.06 isn't it?" answered Karmina

"That's correct Mrs Evans!" Exclaimed the teacher

'_Yeah because I spent nearly all night memorising them_' thought Karmina

"Now students you have now a maths test to start on and you have 35 minutes to finish all of them" said the maths teacher

The maths teacher handed out all of the maths

"Your time starts...now." said the teacher

Karmina furrowed her brow in thought at the math questions on the page

'_This is going to be a looong maths test' _sighed Karmina

When the 35 minutes ended and Karmina had 15 of them done (A/N **there were 25 of them**)

Then the bell went (A/N** couldn't think of anything else ^^; sorry**)

All of Karmina's classmates handed in the tests and Karmina raced off to find her friend Cynthia

Cynthia was eating her lunch at a canteen table and waved to Karmina to come over.

"Hey Cynthia how was Science today?" asked Karmina

"Very bad Joshua nearly blew up the Science room today AGAIN!" said Cynthia

"Oh god not again" Said Karmina while sweatdropping

"Did you have another maths test" asked Cynthia

"Yes again I think that is all they do to us just test" Said Karmina (A/N **A free cookie the person who guesses where I got that from**)

"What do you have next?" asked Cynthia

*sigh* "Science sadly" Said Karmina "and we have to partner up as well"

"Is that bad?" Questioned Cynthia

"Yep cause I'm to shy to ask a guy" Said Karmina "and the girls are all too girly and don't pay attention because they are fussing over themselves with the makeup and nails" Finished Karmina

"DRIIIIINNNGGG!" (A/N** Lame bell expression**)

"That's my cue to go to Science" Sighed Karmina

"Ok I guess I will see you after school" said Cynthia

"Ok later" said Karmina

*5 mins later*

After getting her stuff Karmina raced off to science with her books and burst through the door and went to a table.

"For this lesson you will need a partner to do this experiment" said the science teacher (A/N** screw this I'm not going to make names for the teachers they are not important**)"it also has to be boy paired with a girl" he finishes

'_Well that just fuckin screws_' thought Karmina angrily

"There are 12 of you each in the Science class so there won't be a problem" said the science teacher

Karmina was eventually after a while approached by an 18 year old boy.

"Is it ok if I can be your partner for this?" He asked

"Sure." says Karmina

"Thanks! By the way my name is Matthew" He said

"My name is Karmina" Karmina answered

So the two got to work on the experiment (A/N **DON'T ask me**)

Eventually Karmina had to be excused to go to the bathroom because she felt like throwing up (A/N **because she was dissecting something and it's gross**)

*In the bathroom*

"That's the last time I do dissecting" Mumbled Karmina

Karmina washed her hands and started to head back to the classroom and was bumped into by another student that was in a rush and he looked very scared

"Sorry!" he said and ran off

'What's up with that guy?' thought Karmina

She turned around a corner to find a man just standing there with his back turned to Karmina but the hall was dark

'And what's up with this guy?' thought Karmina then she spoke (A/N **Bad idea!**)

"Uh Mr? Why are you standing there?" asked Karmina taking a step forward

The man let out a low groan that made her step backwards

"A...are you ok?" she asked again

This time the man turned around and was looked at her and then started to move towards her

'Ok maybe this guy has a serious problem or maybe...He's gonna kill me!' thought Karmina frantically and started running (A/N**...What?**)

She looked back and saw the man lumbering after her

'Maybe I can lose this guy' thought Karmina and then she turned down to a bunch of corridors she ran into one and hid behind a locker

The man looked around for a while as Karmina held her breath quietly and then he lumbered off

"Phew" breathed Karmina and she went back to the science room and went back to her table where Matthew was.

"What took you?" asked Matthew

"I was being chased by this guy" answered Karmina

Matthew was about to say something when the loudspeaker sounded

"Students need to evacuate immediately from the school because BZZZZZZZTT" The principal said before the wire got cut from the loudspeaker

Almost immediately all the chairs were pushed back and there was a mad rush to the door and all the students in the school were running for the main exit.

One of the students tripped and someone was going for him and Karmina thought that he was going to help him but they started to eat his head!

More people went in and joined in with the guy who was eating the student!

"Okay...Am I Hallucinating or what?" said Karmina then they looked like they heard her and started to advance towards her

Luckily Matthew grabbed her arm and pulled her to another Science room.

"I think we're safe for now" He said but he spoke to soon the people were banging on the door and broke it!

"Ah Shit!" yelled Karmina as one of them pinned her down

While she was struggling to keep it up she looked into their eyes

'White...no iris...just white' thought Karmina

**Aquablue12: Oh my god I just hope she gets out of this mess but u will see in the next chapter of THE SONG OF THE APOCALYPSE! Please review ^^ AND NO FLAMING!_**


	2. Found our friends and have to escape

**Sorry I'm late with this! Ok from when we last looked Karmina SAW that "they" Have arrived! Oh Noes! Any way lets continue with the story!**

'_White...no pupils...just white'_

Karmina had just had discovered the something she wish she never had discovered

*CRACK!*

Matthew with the end of a broom managed to knock it off and break its neck(A/N **YEAH!**)

"Need a hand?" Asked Matthew who was holding a hand out which Karmina took and muttered a thanks

"What's wrong?" asked Matthew noticing Karmina's fearful expression.

Before Karmina could answer they suddenly heard a noise and the monster slowly got on its feet, its skin was an undead rotting colour and its eyes were a blank white and the most horrible was the blood covering it all over (A/N **I hope no one sees that in a alleyway *shudders*)**

"Ok now that is horrible" said Karmina quietly

"What the!?" exclaimed Matthew

"It's a zombie! A zombie won't die unless its head is destroyed!" yelled Karmina (A/N **Well Duh!)**

The zombie started to advance towards the pair

'If we don't do something we are most likely screwed' thought Karmina

Then Karmina saw the broom lying on the ground next to the zombie

'Maybe i could use that and stick it in its head' Thought Karmina (A/N** FINALLY A PLAN!**)

Karmina ran to the side of the zombie avoiding its arms and grabbed the broom on the ground and was trying to twist off the broom head

"Matthew Help me here!" yelled Karmina while struggling to twist the head of the broom off

Matthew nodded quickly and ran to help her

"Hurry!" Karmina hissed

"I'm trying!" Matthew spoke back

They finally got the head of the broom off and Karmina ran it through the zombies head and it fell down and died as blood pooled out

Everything was quiet in the science room apart from the screams of terror outside

"I think we need to find another room to hide in" said Matthew while yanking the broom out of the Zombies head

"Right..." Karmina said

After fighting their way through more zombies they reached another classroom they looked around for more zombies, luckily there were none in the classroom

A few minutes after they got to the class room Karmina and Matthew were quiet before a noise broke the silence

The door started to rattle like someone or something was trying to get in Matthew hesitantly got up and carefully walked to the thumping door (A/N** Careful!**)

"On the count of three ill open this door ok?" Matthew whispered

Karmina nodded and had the brushless broom close by and picked it up, its tipped where the brush should've been was stained with blood

"1...2" Matthew started counting

"3!" Matthew yelled as he yanked open the door for only 3 other students fall in on the classroom floor.

Karmina recognized 2 of them but not the other that well

"Cynthia? Joshua?" Karmina said before letting the broom fall on the ground before running to them and helped them up.

"Ow..." Joshua groaned whilst holding his head.

"Karmina!" Cynthia said and got up "you're ok!"

"They didn't get you?! That's a relief!" Joshua yelled happily before Cynthia slam her hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"I'm glad they didn't get you guys" Karmina said then she looked at the thirteen year old raven haired girl with glasses that came in with them " who is she?" Karmina asked pointing at the girl.

"My name is Rebecca" the young girl said quietly.

Karmina then remembered Rebecca was a shy girl, always with a book but she was very smart as well, Karmina had frequently seen her reading in the library.

"Who are you?" Cynthia asked Matthew.

"Oh I was her partner in science, my name is Matthew" Matthew said while he closed the door.

"Partner in Science? Are you referring as Girlf-ow!" Joshua said but was cut off by Cynthia Kicking him

"well hi Matthew I'm Cynthia and this blockheads name is Joshua" Cynthia Introduced herself and Joshua to Matthew

"It's not Joshua its Josh..." Joshua complained at Cynthia

"so how did you escape from those things?" Karmina asked both of them

"oh we were in the gym so they didn't stand a chance" Joshua said proudly holding up a bloody baseball bat **(A/N WOOT! THREE B WORDS!)**

"but if it wasn't my idea to break into the Sports room WE wouldn't of stood a chance" Cynthia snapped

Karmina then sweat dropped as her two childhood friends started fighting, but then saw that Rebecca had a vacant look on her face

Matthew noticed as well as Karmina

"Everything ok Rebecca?" Karmina asked worriedly

"I can see how you would be like this" Matthew said

"Sure I'm worried about this, but..." Rebecca whispered then trailed off

"But what?" Karmina asked

"What about our Families?" Rebecca said

The whole room fell quiet, even Cynthia and Joshua stopped fighting

"yeah..." Joshua said

Nothing was said for what felt like a life time

Then suddenly the silence was broken

"well...i think they are fine"

The 4 teens looked at Matthew with a confused look

"how?" Joshua said confused

"if we are fine, don't you think our parents are fine?" Matthew continued trying to bring up optimism to the group

"He does have a point..." Cynthia started

"so what are we standing around for? Let's try to leave this place!" Joshua Confidently said

"but do we all have something to defend ourselves with?" Karmina asked everyone

"I have a baseball bat" Joshua said

"I found a katana in the sports room" Cynthia said while holding up a bloody katana

"I-I found a javelin" Rebecca whispered

"I will use this broom" Matthew said

'ok so everyone has a weapon to defend themselves with' Karmina thought

"let's move out everyone!" Karmina said and they all filed to the door

Matthew held Karmina back

"Hey Karmina i found a crowbar while we were running and it looks like you need something to defend yourself" Matthew said then held out the crowbar to Karmina

"Thanks Matthew..." Karmina smiled then took the crowbar

Matthew smiled back and both of them followed the rest of the group

**WOOT! New team members and Karmina's friends! Let's just hope they escape from this school. But that will come out in the next chapter. If I get reviews :) if I get a least 2 reviews i will write the next chapter! IT'S MY LIFE LINE! Remember hit that nice button on the bottom of the story! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and keep me warm! Bye!**


	3. Escape on a bus

**Yo guys I'm back! With another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! We shall now see what happens in this chapter with Karmina and her group. Where will they go? Will they escape? All will be reveled shortly :)**

The 5 teens walked silently down the hall way, being careful that no zombies heard them

"So what our plan of escape Karmina?" Joshua asked

"Hmmm…" Karmina said "to be honest I haven't thought of an escape plan yet…" She said

"M-maybe we should take one of the school buses?" Rebecca Said to them

'A bus! Of course….but we need someone to drive it…maybe one of the bus drivers are alive still' Karmina thought

"That's a great idea Rebecca!" Matthew said

"So to the school buses then" Karmina said

*15 minutes later*

"Karmina?"

"Yeah Matthew?"

"I know but this is out of the question but I was just wanting to know, are the color of your eyes natural?" Matthew asked

"As much as I want to not say yes but yeah they are natural" Karmina said turning to face him.

Instead of having normal colored eyes like normal people Karmina had bright turquoise eyes that are passed down from her father's side. Karmina wasn't a huge fan of her eyes. It was the same with Cynthia. Cynthia got her hair color from her mother's side

"I reckon we should be at the school buses in 5 minutes" Karmina said

"Great!" Joshua said

"Keep quiet!" Cynthia hissed

They reached the entrance of the school and almost ran out

"Wait guys!" Matthew said

Everyone stopped and looked at Matthew

"Look" Matthew said

Everyone turned at looked out the window and got a huge shock

The School gate was wide open and the whole yard was covered in blood and bodies. Zombies were seen as far as the eyes can see

The group crouched down on the floor and huddled together

"Oh my god…." Karmina said

"J-just how many are there?" Rebecca whispered

"This is going to be a bit of a problem escaping…." Cynthia said

"For once I agree with her" Joshua said

"You agreed with me at the sports room" Cynthia pointed out

"We were in trouble!" Joshua retorted

"Shh guys!" Karmina hissed

They both went quiet

"So…is there any way we can go out without them seeing us?" Cynthia asked

"I don't know…." Karmina said

"H-hang on if these are zombies from horror movies, t-they don't need to see us, wouldn't they?" Rebecca said

"Glasses girl could be right" Joshua said while nodding his head

"But we don't know for sure" Matthew pointed out

"Someone should test that theory then…" Cynthia said

"I'll go" said Karmina and then they looked at her like she was mad

"Karmina I think you should st-"Matthew began

"No I will go test this theory, you stay here, keep watch and be ready just in case, if the theory is true I'll give you a signal" Karmina said and then got up and snuck out the school doors

The remaining group just stayed crouching there unable to do anything until Karmina gave the signal

'Remind me again why I volunteered….' Karmina thought as sweat dripped down her forehead

Karmina had never felt this fucking scared shitless in her sixteen years alive; here she was, in the front of the school, surrounded by brainless zombies, with nothing to defend herself with but a crowbar.

Fortunately the zombies hadn't seen her and were just lumbering around the place

'Maybe Rebecca's theory was right…' Karmina anxiously thought in her mind

She then saw a bin out the corner of her eye 'great! Now if I could find something to chuck and hit it with...' She thought again

Her foot then felt a rock underneath and she then picked it up and looked at it

'I guess it's time to test it out!' Karmina thought in her mind and threw the rock directly into the bin and it made a loud noise

All the zombies stopped and started lumbering towards the bin

'It….worked…' Karmina thought slowly then looked back at the group in the school and gave the signal

"It worked guys!" Cynthia hissed when she saw Karmina's signal

"Yes!" Joshua said

The 4 remaining teens quietly opened the door and snuck out to meet Karmina who was sneaking over to meet them

"We have to hurry to the buses, this will only distract them for a little while" Karmina quietly said

Everyone else nodded and left to the school buses

"Every keep your voice down" Karmina then said "I don't know if everyone of them is still at where I threw the rock"

"Y-you sure that every single one of them are t-there?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah I'm sure" Karmina answered

They finally reached the school buses

"Yes! We can finally escape!" Joshua said

"Joshua! Watch where you're swinging that b-"Cynthia yelped

*CLANK!*

Joshua, who was happy about escaping flung his bat to the side and hit a pole and the noise that it made sounded out around the school

Matthew facepalmed, Rebecca had a worried look on her face, Karmina gasped and Cynthia was very pissed, like very pissed

"Whoops…" Joshua managed to mumble then Cynthia exploded into anger

"YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Cynthia screamed while shaking Joshua

Then they all heard the sounds of moaning and groaning coming towards them

"Shit…RUN GUYS!" Matthew yelled and the group ran to the buses

"Run like you have never have ran before!" Karmina yelled at the group and everyone quickened the pace into a sprint

Karmina who was leading this group turned to the corner of a bus and ran into an 18 year old brunette boy from her school and they both fell to the ground

"Ow…" Karmina winced

"Hey Karmina are you ok?" Matthew asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Karmina said

"Ow I am so sorry about that" The older boy said

"My mistake but we have to get out of here right now" Karmina told him

"Si, I and my team were about to take the bus out of here" he said "but then I heard this clanking noise, so I came to see what it was"

Joshua looked away, looking guilty

"But it looks like you need a ride out of here, we have enough room" the older boy then said

The moaning and groaning got louder

"Sure!" Cynthia said frantically

"Let's hurry to the bus before those Diablo's get here" older boy said getting up

The group of six reached the bus in record time as the zombies were rushing to the school buses

"Quick inside now!" Matthew said

They didn't have to be told twice

There were two more kids in there, one a 16 year old male with white hair with a red stripe in it and red eyes with what looks like an eye bandage over his right eye and a 16 year old girl with blond hair with barrettes and bright blue eyes.

"Great your back, we have to go now!" the girl with blond hair shrieked loudly

They quickly shut the door and the older boy went to the driver's seat

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Karmina asked him

"Si, I got my driver's license not so long ago, so it shouldn't be that hard" he said and was trying to start the bus

"Where did you get the keys?" Cynthia asked

"Oh I….borrowed them off one of them" he said pointing at one of the zombies

Cynthia then shuddered

The bus had now started up and was reversing out even though zombies were pounding on the doors

"Quickly!" Cynthia yelled

The bus finally had enough room to go forward to the school gates

"Uh guys I don't think we are going to make it!" Karmina yelled frantically

The school gate was blocked by oncoming hordes of zombies

"We are going to make it!" the older boy yelled and made the bus go faster

The speed of the bus made quick work of the oncoming horde and Rebecca shrieked loudly and shut her eyes

The bus then turned right and started driving away from the school leaving the remaining horde there

The bus then parked somewhere far from the school

"Phew!" Matthew sighed and flopped down in the chair

"That was…..intense.." Cynthia said

"That for getting us out of there" Karmina told the older boy

"Andrew, my name is Andrew if you want to know" he said "and really no problem"

"Ok My name is Karmina" Karmina said "this Is Cynthia, Joshua, Matthew and Rebecca" She then introduced the rest of her friends

"Hello" Cynthia said and smiled

"n-nice to meet you" Rebecca shyly said

"Yo thanks for getting us out of there" Joshua said

"Really thanks" Matthew said

"Well since you have introduced your friends I will introduce my friends"

"I'm Heather" The blonde hair girl said while smiling

"….." the white haired boy didn't say anything and stared out the window

"That's Nathan, he doesn't say much and not very social" Andrew said

Karmina had heard about rumors about Nathan at school saying that he got that special eyepatch in some sort of accident when he was a child. Not many people talk to him and he doesn't talk to most people.

"So do you know what you are going to do next?" Andrew asked

"Well we were going to check on our families to see if they were ok" Karmina said

"Si, we were going to do that too, hey! Maybe we can come with you!" Andrew said

"Great idea that means we will have more hands on our team" Matthew said

"I agree" Cynthia said

"Me too!" Joshua said

"a-and me…" Rebecca said

"I like the idea!" Heather said

Nathan did a sort of half shrug

"Ok we will have to plan to think where they would be going first" Karmina said

"Let's figure this out right now, we are pretty far from the horde so we have time" Andrew said

"Ok" Karmina said

**And Cut! Phew I had to stay up a while to finish this chapter ^^;. I am lucky I finished this. Annnd new characters! I am so sorry if some people think that this part is kind of like high school of the dead but it will change! In the next chapter! *avoids flying melons* anyway hey Karmina at least you know what Gordon freeman feels like when he's up against zombies! Hahahaha! 0_0 oh shit *ducks from crowbar*don't kill me! DX anyway if you hit the button underneath I might write a new chappie :D And flames will be used to burn zombie bodies! But anyway Aqua out!**


	4. Should I be leader?

**Man I am really on a roll here :3 another chapter! :D and most likely after this one I am probably gonna write the next one XD anyway here is the next chapter of Song of the apocalypse :) enjoy!~**

"So what is our plan?" Andrew asked Karmina

"Well like I said we need to check up on our families" Karmina replied to Andrew

"Hmm...Well what about that city emergency plan the government has out?"Andrew said

"The emergency plan!" said Karmina

"Of course! The city would have been told to evacuate to the safe house and bunkers if there was any kind of disaster!" Matthew said

In the city where Karmina and everyone at her school lived near, it had an emergency plan in case of a worldwide problem that needed everyone to evacuate the city immediately

"Great! But the safe houses are on the other side of the city…" Andrew said

"And to get to the other part of the city you have to go over that bridge as well..." Karmina said

"But it is our only choice" Matthew said

"AlrightI'll tell everyone else" Karmina sad

Karmina got up out of the bus chair and walked to Cynthia, Joshua, Rebecca, Heather and Nathan

"Hey Karmina!" Cynthia said when she saw her

"So do you guys have a plan?" Joshua asked

Karmina quickly the plan that was going to happen

"So we are going to have to cross the bridge to get to the safe houses where our families might be?" Cynthia said

"Karmina!Have you forgotten about those things!?" Joshua said

"It's the only way we can get there without going through water" Karmina mentioned

"Fine, but it is still a bad idea" Joshua said then sighed

"Ok I'll tell Andrew it's ok" Karmina said then turned to go away before Cynthia also said

"also Karmina me and Joshua and Rebecca were thinking about how good you were as a leader when we were escaping the school, and we kind of need someone to guide us through this" Cynthia said

"So…your asking me to be your leader" Karmina said and stared at Cynthia

"Well, we will put it bluntly, yes…." Joshua said while rubbing the back of his head

"Well…I don't know…" Karmina said while shaking her head

"come on! Your obviously the best person for the job!" Joshua assured her

"bet someone else might be better at it….." Karmina said while shaking her head again

"hey Karmina?"

Karmina looked at Matthew "yes? You need something?" she asked

"I think Cynthia is right" He said to her "I was the one to suggest the idea to them"

"y-you don't mind?!" Karmina gaped at him

"He's right you know" Andrew said as well

"Even you!" Karmina said and literally face palmed

"so….will you?" Rebecca asked

"Ill…have a think about it,I really don't know 'bout that" Karmina said while chuckling lightly

"Take as long as you want to Karmina." Matthew said to her

Karmina smiled and said "still we better get a move on then. We have to at least get to the bridgebefore nightfall, Andrew, is it ok if you start the bus up?"

"Sure thing Karmina" Andrew said then started up the bus

The Bus started up and was on a move to the bridge

Karmina started walking to a seat on the bus are and saw that Heather was fiddling with her Magentamobile phone

"Damn it I can't get a signal" Karmina could hear her muttering

"Why are you trying to get a signal Heather?" Karmina asked her

"so I can try to get in touch with my brother who is at collage" Heather replied

"ohok..keep trying" Karmina said and sat down at a seat and looked at Nathan who was on the seat to the other side of the bus.

"Nathan, you haven't said much ever since we escaped the school, you ok?" Karmina told Nathan

"I'm fine, if there's not anything to say, you keep your mouth shut" Nathan coldly said

"well its just-" Karmina began before Nathan gave her a stare saying _leave me alone_ and Karmina sighed and Nathan looked back out at the momentary scenery out the window and Karmina turned her vision away from Nathan

'ok….so Nathan has social issues' Karmina thought and looked at the rest of the other people on the bus

Cynthia was yelling at Joshua about before (A/N Remember he wacked the baseball bat on the side of a pole),Heather looked like she had given up on trying to get the phone to work and was talking to Rebecca and Matthew.

'If I'm their leader, how am I going to pull everyone through this?'Karmina thought as her eyes slowly started to close as she drifted off to sleep

….

-BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH-

"Waah!" Karmina yelled when she fell off her seat when the bus ran over something

"sorry back there!" Andrew shouted

"what the heck did you run over!?" Cynthia yelled back at him

"uh….would a horde of zombies be a good enough reason!?" Andrew nervously said

Everybody stared at him

"I think….I'm going to puke….." Cynthia said as her face went a bit pale

"well can you get off me if your going to do that?" Joshua asked and Cynthia rolled off him with a groan

-BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH- -BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH-

"Yeeeek!" Rebecca squeaked and fell on the ground again

"Can you go slower!?" Matthew asked Andrew

"I can't! they don't die unless you hit them with a lot of speed!" Andrew yelled

-BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH- -BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH- -BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH-

"when will this end!?" Heather screamed as more zombies got their guts and blood and brains splattered all over the windows

"I think these are the last ones!" Andrew said as the bus picked up speed

"they better be!" Nathan yelled as more blood splattered on and the window and the window slightly cracked from a body being smacked into it

"Hold on!" Andrew yelled as the bus drove quickly up to the remaining horde of zombies,

-BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH- -BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH- -BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH- -BA-DUMP- -CRUNCH-

-CRASH!-

And that was all Karmina heard before it all went dark

….

"…..mi…a…..Ka…mi…a!"

'Huh?' Karmina thought groggily

"W...k up!Ka…r….mi…na!"

'whats going on?' Karmina thought then opened her eyes quickly

"Karmina! thank god your awake!" Matthew said sounding relieved

"why what happened?!" Karmina said and sat up quickly and winced at the migraine she had in her head

And when she took a look around she saw that the bus had tipped on its side and the power was out,causing the bus lights on the inside to turn off. The inside of the bus was covered in glass from some of the windows that had broke. Everyone was everywhere, Cynthia was under one of the chairs along with Rebecca and Heather. Joshua was hanging on one of the chairs near the ceiling. Nathan was at the back of the bus, with glass on him and Andrew was at the front trying to climb out of the drivers seat

"It looks like the bus has turned on its side" Matthew told Karmina as he helped her up from the floor.

"Yeah and how do we get out?" Cynthia said as she crawled out from under the bus chair"I just want to get out of here" and even in the dim lighting Karmina could see Cynthia was incredibly pale

"Hey don't buses usually have one of those emergency exit kind of things?" Joshua asked as he climbed down from the chair

As Karmina had a look around and saw a door that says _for emergency only_

"guys I think I found it!" Karmina called out to everyone and tried opening it but it was jammed stuck

"dang" Karmina said and tried opening it again before Matthew tapped Karmina on the shoulder

"need help again?" Matthew asked in which Karmina nodded and together they both shoved open the door

Once Matthew got out first to check if there were any zombies anywhere, there was….but…..all over the place, mushed up and grinded to mash

"Its safe guys, but you might want to steel your stomachs before coming out here" he shouted back into the Bus

"here let me take a look" Karmina said and climbed out and she nearly lost her lunch and went to help Matthew haul everyone out

Cynthia of coarse who had been feeling really sick while in the bus had immediately up ended her lunch when she saw the mutilated corpses all over the place, Joshua went after her to see if she was ok

Rebecca was not any better and she was pale a shaky when climbing out that she nearly collapsed when she saw the remaints, Nathan had the same reaction but remained standing and closed his eyes

Heather bit back a scream and told herself not to look at the bodies while rocking back and forth on the ground

Andrew was having trouble getting out of the seat he was stuck in so Matthew had to help him get out with the help of Karmina,

"three two one Heave!" Matthew said as they pulled Andrew out finally

"Grazies, I nearly broke my back there" Andrew said as they climbed out of the bus

"no problem Andrew" Karmina said and shook his hand

Matthew took a good look around and then said "you did a pretty good job out here" to Andrew and Andrew laughed nervously

"well looks like we can't use this bus anymore, its on its side" Karmina said as she had a good look at the bus

"well still I'm going to have a look at the bus engine" Andrew told them and went to the front of the bus to check it and Matthew and Karmina went to sit down with the rest of the group

"well the bus is totaled guys" Andrew told the group when he came back

"No wonder, its practically on its side" Nathan grumbled and folded his arms

"But even if we did manage to flip it back, the engine has exploded" Andrew told them also

"so we can't take the bus anymore?" Rebecca whispered

"Don't think so Rebecca" Heather told her and patted her back

"so what do we do now?" Joshua asked them "we still haven't reached the bridge"

"we're going to have to walk Joshua you dumbass" Cynthia told Him with a growl

"I am not a…." Joshua started saying before Karmina came between them and pushed them apart

"guys if we want to stay alive we have to work together" Karmina said and facepalmed "so that means no big arguments"

"Karmina is right, how about we start finding our way to the bridge?" Matthew said

Everyone waited there before nodding slowly

"alright? Ok lets see if we can get those weapons out from the bus, and try to practice fighting before we leave, and if you don't have a weapon find anything that can be used to smash heads in, got it? Because that seems to be the only way they die" Karmina told them

Everyone nodded in agreement and went inside to find the melee weapons

"nice going Leader" Matthew said with a smile before going to look for a weapon and helping the others

"_maybe being the leader wouldn't be that bad"_ Karmina said before going ahead and helping with the preparations

**Wow longer chapter then before O_o I'm so sorry that this chapter took so much longer to write up, I have just been lazy -_- and a friend at school has been bothering me about posting up the forth chapter. Well HERE IT IS! (now stop bothering me -_-). Not going to bother asking for reviews cause don't think many people who read this will post a review. I'll probably post another in a few weeks maybe :S while doing that, I probably be doing a corpse party Fanfiction while writing the fifth chapter. but what I would apprectiate is no flaming k? well gotta sign of sooo Aqua out!**


End file.
